


A Sense of Urgency

by allegoricalrose (SilentStars)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, F/M, First Time, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStars/pseuds/allegoricalrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Because sex is really weird.</i> NOT the obligatory Tentoo/Rose first night story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> 6000 words of awkward first-time sex crafted specially for Whatwecanfic who, perhaps for legal reasons, I should note did not request this.

 

There was absolutely no question that they needed only two rooms between the three of them and even the Norwegian B&B owner knew it wouldn’t be Rose and her mother sharing a bed that night. The newly minted Doctor signed the guestbook with his left hand and Rose signed with her right, their hands locked together between them. Jackie, to her credit, only clicked her jaw and waggled her eyebrows once as Fru Landvig escorted them up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

Rose hugged her mum goodnight and the instant the lock clicked into place the Doctor had her against the hallway wall, coupling up more cars to the train of kisses that had followed them to the remote farmhouse along the seaside. He pressed himself flat against her, hands wandering up the outside of her legs and under the hem of her pink t-shirt.

“Wait, wait,” she finally gasped out when his fingers traveled north enough to toy with her bra clasp. His hands were still cool from the walk but the shivers his touch provoked had nothing to do with their temperature. “Lets, um—” He’d opened his eyes to indicate he was paying attention to her but his mouth continued to trace trails along her jawline and down her clavicle. “Mmm, yes, but let’s go inside, yeah?”

He hummed in agreement, maintaining his lips’ suctions on her neck, and slowly walked her backward into their room, his arm snaking from her hip to around her waist to keep them closely bound. The door was kicked closed behind them but Rose couldn’t have stated her name much less who’d executed that particular action. Didn’t much care, actually.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to be inside you, Rose?” he murmured huskily. “How many times I imagined it, alone in my room after you were taken? The way I’d tear off your clothes and slip inside you, and  _oh_  how I’d make you scream my name… ”

A shudder ripped down her spine at his words, so unlike any she’d ever heard him utter and yet at the same time so very him. “Didn’t know you fantasised at all…”

He smirked, dark-eyed cat with a canary. “Oh, yes. When you were on board too, but I’ll never admit to that.”

“In your last body too?”

“Maybe even more frequently, the dirty old man.”

She laughed, stepping back and ruffling his hair; he leant into her touch and pouted when she removed it, suddenly squirming and tugging at his trouser legs. It was her turn to smirk. “And now you’re an infant. Seems we’ll never get this age difference right.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make do.”

“Suppose so.”

They grinned at each other, happiness and light and realization that all this was finally happening, that their star-crossed time had required only a mere shift in dimension when all was said and done and the entire multiverse was saved.

After a moment of soft eye gaze, the Doctor began fidgeting again, pulling at the material of his trousers and shifting from foot to foot. “Loo break,” he announced, “and then I’m  _very_  interested in testing out the quality of these Scandinavian beds.”

Rose began to nod, a little confused by his abrupt shift in behavior, but he was in the attached bathroom and the door slammed closed before she’d even tilted her chin down. She squinted her eyes warily but eventually shrugged, stripping off her damp clothes and donning one of the thick terrycloth robes in the wardrobe. After about ten minutes and no signs of the Doctor ever re-emerging, she’d fiddled with everything in the room she could think of and had finally pulled back the white duvet and propped up some pillows to sit against.

When a sliver of light finally broke through the bathroom door, she was drowsy and deep in the middle of a rather detailed fantasy of her own. He shuffled out in his own robe, his pace slow and his head hung. 

“Rose, I…I think we’ll have to postpone our…plans for tonight. I think this human body is already ill.” At her wide eyes, he plastered an enthusiastic smile across his face. “But don’t worry, I’m sure it will resolve itself overnight and if not, a quick trip to the GP should sort it out.” He was holding his neatly folded suit that he promptly dropped on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” She was fully awake now, hustling over to his side to feel his forehead and peer into the whites of his eyes. “It’s not something gone wrong with the metacrisis regeneration thingie is it?”

“Oh! No. No no no. Just a urinary tract infection I expect or some other mild inflammation of this less efficient excretory system. Nothing to trouble yourself about.”

She paused. “A UTI? Can blokes even get those?”

“Of course they can. It’s not common, but then, neither am I!” He waved his arm around, grandly knocking a milkmaid figurine onto the floor.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry, then. Does it hurt much?”

“Nah, not at all. Just a sense of urgency. It’s a textbook symptom.” He hesitated and she waited. “And some…swelling.”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Swelling?”

“Mmm. Of my urinary appendage. It’s hypersensitive but it’s not painful.” He quirked his head to the side, considering. “Feels rather nice, actually. Anyway, to bed, yes? I’ll be fit as a fiddle in the morning; I’m still mostly Time Lord anyway. Advanced physiology and healing. And then I can show you what else this physiology is advanced at doing.”

He winked and tried to guide her back to bed but she refused, standing her ground with her arms crossed and the inside of her lip between her teeth.

“When you say swelling, Doctor…”

“It’s not a big deal, just extra blood flow to the region. Standard for an infection. Come on, you must be exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

Rose wasn’t to be distracted; puzzle pieces were falling into place but she needed to make sure they were constructing the same picture. Hadn’t he  _just_ been talking dirty to her? “And when you say urinary appendage…”

He looked at her strangely. “Yes?”

“Do you mean your… penis?”

“That’s the medical term, yes. Well done!” He looked genuinely proud of her knowledge and she was reminded of the first time they’d met. Or at least, she would have been if the implications of his words weren’t swarming her mind’s eye. “Now, about those feather duvets, do you suppose they’re goose or—”

“Can I see?” She was doing her best to squalsh the sides of her lips from turning up but he noticed instantly.

“Why?” He was suspicious now but strangely unembarrassed or blushing like she might have expected at her brazen question. Which only served to strengthen her hunch.

“I’ve had some medical training through Torchwood.” He continued to look wary and with good reason since she now had to bite back a smile. “Besides, I won’t be able to sleep unless I know what’s going on. If it’s serious, we should call an ambulance tonight.”

He sighed, defeated. “Fine. But you should know that it’s usually nicer looking than this. Standing before you is a perfect specimen of a Time Lord – human hybrid. I promise.”

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t find it too aversive.” She undid his robe tie and carefully pulled it apart, falling to her knees to inspect.  _Not aversive at all_ , she wondered to herself while trying to not choke on her own breath.  _Michelangelo would have sculpted_  this  _had he known what was standing in front of him._

“What…what do you think?” His stammering belied his nervousness and she felt her heart break for the new man standing naked and vulnerable in front of her.

She stood back up and pressed her lips to his, cupping his face with her hand and stroking his barely-there stubble with the pad of her thumb. “I’ve seen this kind of reaction before and lucky for you I just how to cure it.”

“What? How?” He was flabbergasted and for the first time in a long while, she was reminded how alien he really was. And more importantly right now, how alien  _she_  was to him. Heck as like she wouldn’t tease him about this in the future, but not today. Or at least she’d try her best not to...

Without shifting her eyes from his, she reached between them and wrapped her other hand around his engorged ‘urinary appendage’, unmoving and with only the lightest amount of pressure. He sucked in a silent gasp of air and squeezed his eyes closed. “How does that feel?”

“G—good.” He cleared his throat and hazarded a look down at her hand, face tensed like he was preparing to flinch. “And bad too… like it’s making it worse and better at the same time. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yep!” She popped her ‘p’ and enjoyed the role reversal; how many times did she get to teach  _him_  things? Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined it would be this particular lesson, but needs must.

And the job came with incredible perks.

“Okay, this will feel more intense but I swear it’s necessary. Ready? You might want to hold onto something.”

“Sure, but why—fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” His hands shot to her arm, stilling it from its gentle motions before capitulating and moving up to bunch in her hair instead.

“Worse! You’re making it worse! Stop stop stop!”

She stilled immediately, moving her hand to rest on his hip instead.

“What kind of treatment is this?” he gasped, a shudder ricocheting down his spine and coming out at his feet. “The swelling’s increased at least twofold!” His skin was covered in goosebumps; Rose continued to stroke his cheek, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time.  

“Did I hurt you?”

“Yes! Well, no… I don’t know! It feels…discomfiting. Like I need to do something but what I have no clue. I thought it was to urinate but that wasn’t it...”

“Did you want more? Of my hand moving?” she asked softly.

“Yes! No! I don’t know!”

“Let me try again, okay?” She eyed his pulsing erection calculatingly. “Ten seconds or less and then I promise you’ll thank me.”

He swallowed nervously and then affected a brave face, squaring his shoulders and clenching his fists at his side. “Right then. Let’s get this over with. I can do it.”

His face scrunched up as she reached between them again but he also pressed into her grasp, rocking his hips toward her and then backing away as if he’d come to his senses. She was gentle, knowing he was close, and it took only three seconds before he was pulsing in her hand with a shout, his pearly white ejaculate shooting into her other hand where she’d readied it. His knees buckled and she managed to guide him onto the side of the bed before he collapsed to the floor.

“Fuck! Rose, I… What  _was_  that? I didn’t… But…”

She grabbed a couple of tissues off the desk and cleaned off her hand. “Better?”

“That’s an understatement! What did you do? And all that pus that came out! That felt…”

“Good?” she supplied.

“Brilliant!” He was smiling dopily up at her like she was an angelic being and she had to laugh as she bent down to kiss him before sitting at his side. “It sort of felt like when...” he trailed off and for the first time he flushed and looked down at his hands. “What did you do?” he repeated quietly.

“I’ll tell you but first I have a question, yeah?” He nodded and she cleared her throat, unsure how to ask and suspecting her face was just as red as his. “When you said earlier that you…dreamed about me on the TARDIS, that you wanted to…um, be inside me… What did you mean by that?”

He tensed up for a moment but then he exhaled a long breath and took her hand where they dangled unnaturally apart in the space between their bodies. “Er, I meant just that. That I wanted all of you, to…engage in sexual intercourse. But!” he hurried on, “only if you want that. And we can go slow or I can never bring it up again if you want, all I want is you, here, with me, but that’s optional too, and of course if you want, I want, and I—”

“Doctor,” she said softly, interrupting his babbling.

“Yes. Quite right.” His eyes widened. “No, not that phrase. Never again that phrase! Remind me to never use those words together again. Maybe neither of those words! Right, never again will I say—oh, bollucks.” He took a deep breath and held it in his mouth before exhaling it slowly. “In any case, I don’t know what that has to do with how you miraculously cured my infection just now. Is this universe more medically advanced than I’d noticed before?”

She brushed her thumb along his. “No, not really. Well, Torchwood kind of is, but that didn’t have anything to do with it. Back up though; tell me  _exactly_  what you mean by sex. How do Time Lords, um, have sex?”

He cocked his head and regarded her curiously, the wheels in his mind visibly spinning. “Same way most species do, I suppose. We, um, take off our clothes…”

“Yep.”

“…And then we, ahem, cuddle up close. Skin to skin and all that…”

“Mm-hmm,” she agreed, “with you so far.”

“Lots of touching and…fondling, I suppose you’d call it? And eventually one party enters the other and—”

“Stop there. I think I’m going to need more detailed information about that step.”

His narrowed eyebrows relaxed all of a sudden and a look of understanding drew over his face. “Ah. I suppose penetration’s purely metaphorical for you ancient humans. Without properly developed telepathy it’s purely external, isn’t it?” A smug look dawned and he looked his usual in-control and powerful self for the first time since he’d escaped to the bathroom. “You’re in for a treat then, Rose Tyler,” he lilted in a low tone, “and once you go Time Lord, you never go back.”

She burst out into half-hysterical giggles.

“What? What?” The Time Lord deflated a little at her response to his seductive words. “I’ll have you know I’m quite—damn it! Sorry—the competent lover. Skilled. Expert, even. Behind the amygdala, in between the hemispheres, backwards along the corpus callosum, rough and dirty against the temporal gyri…any position you can imagine. And loads you could never dream up!”

Tears were running down her face from laughing; he continued to look affronted. “Let me get this straight. Sex for Time Lords is purely…mental? Like…mind sex?”

“We just call it sex, Rose,” he sniffed.

“Sorry, sorry.” She sobered up, reminding herself of her earlier vow not to tease him. Right now. “It’s just…how do you think us primitive humans have sex if we don’t have magic mind powers?”

“Magic mind powers…” he scoffed. “I assume it’s mostly a whole lot of rubbing bodies together and petting. I don’t know! Not exactly something I spend my time thinking about!”

She raised an eyebrow. “And how do we make babies, then?”

“Epidermal genetic transfer.” He sounded very sure of himself.

“Like…through the skin?”

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I…I could be wrong,” he muttered to his hands, reading her incredulous look correctly.

“Just a little.” She appraised him up and down. His robe was still undone and she gestured to his softened length. “So Time Lords only use that to wee?”

“Yes…”

She bit back a smile. “Okay. Well, now that you’re part human, it would seem that yours has two functions. The second is, um, intercourse.  _Inter_ course, like inside. Literally. Like it swells up with blood when you’re horny and then you, um, put it inside me.”

“In your hand?” His eyes widened. “Did we just have sex? Did I miss it? It was brilliant, I said that, didn’t I? Brilliant. Really brilliant… But my eyes were closed and it was so quick…Not that it was bad! No, fast can be good! Rockets are fast! Other good things are fast!”

She buried her head in his chest to hide her fit of laughter and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “No no, don’t worry. That was just, well, I guess it was kind of like sex but more like an appetizer. Foreplay: that’s a better word.”

He calmed a little under her embrace and draped his arms around her waist. “And that sense of urgency… that was urgency to…be inside you? Inside your hand? It felt really good then, now that I’m not worried it was a portent of dying before I could ever wake up with you in my arms.”

Remaining in his grip, she jabbed his side with an angry finger. “Bloody idiot- you told me it was nothing to worry about!”

“I didn’t know!”

“I’m not ready to lose you again, okay?” she whispered after a long moment.

“Same goes for me. What a way to die: of a UTI the night I finally get you back.”

“I got  _you_  back.”

“Qui—indeed.”

They were quiet again, listening to the two heartbeats thumping between them.

“Doctor?”

“Mmm?”

“It’s not my hand I want you inside tonight.”

“Ah.” He made to reach for his glasses before realising he no longer possessed them. “Um, let me guess. Your…ear? No, too small… Your mouth?”

“Excellent guess. Maybe later, though.” Her voice came out perfectly sultry like she always visualised in her fantasies but never actually worked in real life. She felt his cock twitch between them and smirked.

An unintelligible noise later, clearly imagining the scenario, he tried again. “Wait, I can work this out… if  _my_  urinary tract is dual purpose, yours probably is too. But, no, human female urethras are tiny, that can’t be it…” His eyes lit up. “Aha! I know! Your vagina!”

Rose uttered a similarly unintelligible noise but it was more a choking of laughter. “Nailed it. I want your penis in my vagina.”

“Now there’s that dirty talk I dreamed about!”

“I’m can’t tell if you’re taking the piss or not, Doctor.”

“I’m not!” She pulled away and eyed him doubtfully. “Really!”

“Alright. Whatever you say. But that sounds…nice to you? Because obviously it’s all new to you so I wouldn’t blame you if it seemed strange or, well, alien I guess, and—”

He interrupted her this time. “It sounds fantastic. And the vagina makes sense; I’ll get to be inside you in a place that few are lucky enough to see, let alone explore.”

Rose cleared her throat. “Yeah, few.”

“Rose Tyler’s vagina: my final frontier!” His face darkened momentarily and she saw traces of her first doctor in the clench of his jaw. “Wait. How many, would you say?”

“What?” She blinked and scanned the room for something to distract him.

“How many humans have gotten to inhabit Rosetopia?”

“Rosetopia?”

“Brilliant, no one’s named it yet. I’ll plant my flag!”

“Doctor…”

“But let’s get back to the primordial and now  _very much extinct_  species that passed through before. I don’t want to find any unexpected skeletons and—”

Rose tore open the front of her robe and stood in front of him.

“—and…blimey…” His eyes turned glassy and his tongue seemed to trip over itself. As if of its own accord, his hand rose slowly in the air until it hovered just over her left breast, nipple puckered and hard in the night air. “Can I…?”

She nodded and he spanned his hand across the mound, splaying his fingers wide so that he’d completely conquered its span. After kneading it beneath his fingertips, he slid his hand down do that he was cupping the underside of her breast while his mouth lowered down onto its tip, sucking and tongue swirling and  _fuck_  was he driving her barmy within a number of milliseconds.

“Doctor!” she half-moaned, half-gasped, stunned at how quickly her arousal had ratcheted up under his ministrations. Maybe there  _was_  something to his boasting of sexual expertise…

“You taste better than even my magnificent brain could conjure up,” he murmured, his lips still around her peak so that his words vibrated through to her core. “Salty and sweet and just a little bit spicy.” His other hand captured the neglected right breast, his fingers tweaking the stiff bud until she was aching in symmetry.

With a sticky  _pop_  he released her and sat back, resting his weight on his hands behind him and eyeing her up and down with liquid conceit dripping out of every pore.  She swayed at the sudden loss of him, her knees rubber and her lungs forgetting how to function, and he steadied her by capturing her between his legs.

“You don’t know what a stiffie is but you can do  _that_?” she finally managed, crossing her arms across her chest but quickly unfolding them at the discovery of how sensitive and buzzing her breasts still were.

“While you humans rely fundamentally on your sense of vision, we Gallifreyans grow up with touch as our primary sensory system. Are you really surprised I’m a tad skilled at manipulating your tactile receptors? I told you I was a a sex god.”

Part of her wanted to slug him for his arrogance, but a much larger (much more insistent) portion wanted to shag him into the ground. She compromised by tackling him to the bed, attacking his lips before his head even hit the mattress.  _There_  was that kiss on the beach, starved and dizzy and desperate, only gloriously horizontal this time, greedy suction noises and strangled gasps for air before diving back in.

He pulled away from her lips after a moment to prop himself up. “Ooh, look! My penis is becoming engorged again!” he said, gesturing excitedly to his crotch.

Rose fought the urge to face palm.

“Can I put it inside you now? Or are there more steps?”

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“It’s just that it’s all feeling rather…urgent again. Rose? Rooose?”

“Okay, yeah, we just need…shit, I didn’t exactly have room for a condom in my pockets. Shit.”

She knew, she just  _knew,_  what the next words out of his mouth would be.

“What’s a condom?”

Shifting onto her side so that she was no longer draped atop the Doctor, she bit her lip and scanned the room. Part out of the continued embarrassment and surrealism of the situation at hand, part in a futile attempt to find a solution. Because she couldn’t go through all this again; first times were always awkward. They’d just have to power through.

“A rubber? Birth control? Um, prophylactic?” she listed distractedly, trying to calculate how long it’d been since her last period.

“Oh. Is that…um, is that important?”

“Yeah. At least until we know whether you can, um, whether your sperm is…” She was hoping he’d follow and jump in but of course he didn’t, only watching her raptly. “Whether you and I would be compatible. In the…reproductive sense.”

“Oh. I…I don’t know. Um.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah…”

There was a long silence where neither met the other’s eye and the Doctor fidgeted up a storm.

“Ohh, would hormonal contraception be the same thing?” he shouted suddenly, startling her. “I might have some of that in my handy— _handy_ , get it?—first aid kit I store in all my jackets.” He leaned over the side of the bed and fished for his discarded suit.

“That’s…a really odd thing to carry in a first aid kit.” Rose filed that away under things to delve into at a later time. “ But anyway, that stuff takes awhile to work. Like a week or something. Won’t be much good tonight.”

He sighed and dropped his jacket to the floor again, raising his hand to idly stroke her arm. “I’m sorry.  _Really_  sorry, trust me, I—” His eyes lit up. “Wait! Do condoms come in little square packets and taste vaguely of cherry?”

Rose squinted at him. “Um... maybe, I guess?”

He went back to rifling through his transdimensional pockets. “Because I picked up a whole bunch from a glass jar at a hospital once. Thought they were sweets but let me tell you, latex is  _not_  my favourite flavour, much as they tried to disguise it. Now, banana I might have been on board with, but—ah, here they are!” He dumped about fifty condom packets onto the bed and then reached back in for another handful.

“Doctor, I could kiss you!” And she did.

“I really wouldn’t advise putting my penis in your mouth with this on though, Rose.”

“Noted,” she laughed and sat up to straddle him, taking a packet and sweeping the rest off the bed. Quickly disposing of the wrapper, she chewed on her tongue while trying to manipulate him into position to put it on.

“Doctor, stop squirming and hold still!”

“But Rooose, your fingers are like sweet, sweet agony!”

Snorting, she finally managed to squeeze the end and unroll it onto his length. He was panting heavily and completely hard by the time she finished.

“Rose, I need…something, you, friction!” In a move she didn’t think to anticipate, he rolled her over and hovered above her, rutting against her crotch with his eyes screwed closed.

“Doctor, open your eyes, yeah?”

After a long deep breath, he complied, meeting her gaze with blown pupils and relaxing a little. “Sorry. I feel like a bloody animal.”

“That’s okay,” she soothed, stroking his jawline. “That’s part of it. Kind of like letting down all your barriers and inhibitions and just going with your feelings. And your instincts.”

He puffed out a breath and shifted his weight to his hip and elbow. “Right. It’s qu—diametrically opposed to my species’ sexual intercourse, I suppose. Where we’d let go of all the bodily sensations and follow the cerebral.”

Rose gave him a sympathetic smile. “I bet you’re feeling both urges right now, huh?”

He nodded slowly.

“We don’t have to do this. Really. And I definitely want to try your way too.”

“You do?”

“Of course. It sounds gorgeous.”

“It is…” He brushed his lips across her neck and then down to her collarbone, nudging aside the robe where she’d fastened it back up at some point.  “But this way feels equally good so far. In a very different way.”

Throwing her head back as he reached her breasts, she hummed in agreement and began stroking his leg with the ball of her foot. “Doctor…”

“My Rose,” he murmured. After about a minute of play he looked up at her with a loud slurp as the suction released. “Can I..?”

With a moan of approval, she leg her legs fall open and he situated himself in between them.

“So I simply insert myself inside your birth canal?”

Rose snapped open her eyes. She’d almost forgotten he’d still need a bit of tutoring. Because he certainly didn’t need any when it came to foreplay.

“Yeah, um—here…”

“Like this?”

“No! Er, no, wrong hole, let me help…”

“And I…”

“Push in slowly, yeah? It’s been a while and—wait, stop, um…” Rose grimaced and the Doctor froze.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” she was quick to reassure him, “just…god, how do I explain this? There’s not enough, lubrication.” He looked at her blankly. “In my…” She sighed. “In my vagina.”

She could see the strain in his eyes but he didn’t miss a beat and pulled the tip out immediately. “Lubricant. Okay, I might have some motor grease in my pockets, will that work?”

“What? No! I…” Rose took a deep breath. “Females can produce their own lubricant but it takes time and skill and…” Christ, this whole situation was so odd and disjointed she frankly wasn’t surprised she was a little dry. But she had no idea how to convey that to the Doctor without hurting his feelings…or his libido.

“Did I do something wrong?” His eyes were wide and he tried to back off her; she held him still with her leg.

“No, it’s okay, you’re fine.” He looked unconvinced and she could see the last vestiges of his confidence flagging. “Really. Maybe, um, can you go back to my breasts for a bit? That was getting me going.”

He processed her words for a moment. “Oh! You need more skin-to-skin contact to activate the peripheral pathways that produce lubrication so that you don’t get friction burn from my penis. Of course!”

She blinked and decided to go with it. As he happily began cupping and sucking at her breasts again, she snuck a hand under him and began rubbing surreptitiously at her clit.

Obviously he noticed. Stupid Time Lord super senses.

“Rose? What’re you doing with your hand?”

“I’m…helping things along. Don’t worry about it, keep going. What you’re doing feels really good. Really,  _really_ good…” And it did, no doubt about it, but so did the extra stimulation to her most potent erogenous zone. She could feel herself getting wet and only needed a couple. more. seconds—

“But Rose,  _I_  want to do that. I can take care of you.” His expression was bordering on anxious in his eagerness to please her so she pulled her hand back and tugged him down for a soft kiss.

“Okay.” She sucked his fingers into her mouth, smiling at his shock-turning-to-heat, and the guided his hand down to between her legs, angling his middle finger over her clit and helping him rub it the way she liked. After a few seconds she let go to let him try on his own.

At first he imitated her style perfectly and she encouraged him on with genuine moans of approval. But then he tried branching out, probing through her folds like he was looking for something or like a professional screening for cancerous lumps. He moved down her body and studied her anatomy with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“What is it that you want stimulated? Is it your urethra? Because it’s really hard to tell apart from all these other little protrusions and—” He tapped something as if he was testing a reflex.

She moved his hand back up to where it needed to go. “Nothing to do with my urethra, it’s—”

“I just thought since my genitals seem to involve my urethra, yours—”

“That’s…a good guess, but  _my_  genitals involve this little nub here. It’s called a clitoris.”

“Oh! The clitoris!” He paused. “What’s a clitoris?”

“This, Doctor.  _This_  is a clitoris.”

He applied the right amount of pressure, quite likely by accident, and she squirmed with pleasure. “Mmm, just like that.” He repeated it and she rewarded him with a noise deep in her throat that from the look on his face he greatly appreciated. Neither spoke as he took quickly to the challenge, beginning to grin as she let him know how much she enjoyed his Time Lord learning capacity.

“What’s the function of a clitoris?”

At this point Rose has trying not to buck against him, sweat beginning to gather behind her knees and a flush forming across her chest and cheeks. “It’s only…nerves…just feels good.”

She expected him to carry on with the questions but by some miracle he accepted her answer with a hum. Might have had something to do with the throbbing cock rutting against her leg.

Closing in on the finish line, she gently pushed his hand away and led a finger down to her entrance, circling and then helping him press a finger inside.

“See how wet I am now?”

“That was…because of me?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Every awkward second, every excruciating millisecond she’d endured in the last fifteen minutes (and every hour she’d spent hopping universes and years of crying herself to sleep) was worth it at the proud smile that slowly beamed across his face.  

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, you know.”

“I love you.” His eyes were practically exuding hearts and rainbows.

“Can we try you inside me again?”

“Please.  _Please_ ,” he whispered.

There was, as expected by this point, some awkward fumblings and mis-positionings as they reoriented themselves, but nothing else mattered the moment he slid himself inside. She was hot and slick enough that he was fully seated in one smooth thrust despite trying to go slow and she only had to croak out something about thrusting in and out before he got the hang of it. This new body of his clearly had some human instincts because she was alight within seconds, stretched and grunting his name as his controlled strokes quickly devolved into chaotic slams and  _oh_  this wasn’t always what she had in mind while building the dimension cannon to get back to him but  _holy fuck_  was it the cherry on top.

It didn’t take long, not for either of them. Probably less than a minute. He came first, his eyes screwed closed and emptying himself with guttural shout, and it was the look of utter ecstasy on his face that sent her over the edge moments later.

Her walls were still spasming when his arms gave way, knocking the wind out of her as he collapsed onto her chest. Horrified, he scrambled up and tried to roll off her but she held tight, shifting his weight to her side a little as she regained her breath.

“Shh…shhh,” she soothed as he began babbling apologies, lifting a finger to cover his lips before letting it drop back down to the bed. “Doctor.”

He lowered his forehead to touch hers and sucked in deep breaths in tandem with her lungs. Once her muscles stopped shaking she stroked his sweat-sculpted hair, humming quiet noises while she waited for him to calm. It didn’t take too long before he lifted his head and smiled down at her, kissing the tip of her nose before carefully withdrawing.

“You were amazing,” she murmured dozily and his grin was a thousand watts.

“It was like a firecracker, Rose!”

She laughed, pressing her lips to his arm.

“Rose,” he said after a minute.

“Mmm?” By this point she’d entwined her legs with his and was preparing to nestle into his beautiful skin and sleep off the last three years.

“There’s pus in the condom. And I’m really sensitive again. Is that normal?”

Sated and exhausted and more than a little giddy, she burst into giggles and opened her eyes again.

“Totally normal. That’s semen, ya daft alien. That’s what would have fertilised my eggs and made a baby if we’d let it in. Go throw the condom away and then come back and cuddle with me.”

“Right-o!” he chirped and sprang out of bed. She spared half a thought for how oddly energised he was after all that but mentally shrugged it off as she rolled onto her stomach and her eyes drifted closed again.

It seemed like only a second before he was back, braced above her and charting trails along her back with open lips.

“Rose,” he whispered.

She made a vague noise of acknowledgement.

“Rose,” he whispered again.

She cracked open one eye. “Mmm?”

“Is your cat nap over yet? Can we have human sexual intercourse again now?”

“Huh?” She lifted her head and squinted at him in the dim light. “You’re ready to go already? Aren’t you tired?”

He looked genuinely perplexed. “Tired? Why would I be tired? I feel re-charged!”

Her eyes adjusted and she could see that he was fully hard once more. And then she could feel it, rocking gently against her bum.

“Do Time Lords usually feel energetic after sex? I mean, after your type of sex?”

“Of course. How would falling asleep after something like that be evolutionarily adaptive? Reboots the whole system; I probably don’t need to sleep for a week after that!”

Her mouth went dry. This could be bad for her. Or very,  _very_  good.

“Humans aren’t quite the same, but let me sleep for a couple hours, yeah? And we can start round two.”

“And three through twenty, I assume.”

She pulled him down to the bed and burrowed into his chest, listening to his single powerhouse heart. “If you’re up for it.”

“Is that a sexual innuendo, Rose Tyler? Because I get it!”

“Mmmm…”

“And Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to stimulate your vaginal walls with my penis again.”

Luckily her laughter was easily muffled by his chest.

\--

Their first stop when they left the B&B three days later was indeed to the local GP to test for a urinary tract infection.  

[But it wasn't the Doctor who needed the antibiotics.](http://www.womenshealthmag.com/sex-and-relationships/honeymoon-cystitis)


End file.
